


Force of nature

by kaisdaddy



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Demigods, M/M, They are both assholes, but just a lil, food kink?, powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 07:15:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11550189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaisdaddy/pseuds/kaisdaddy
Summary: The feeling of being surrounded by your element fills you with such power you feel like you can do anything. But some are not lucky with always being surrounded by their element and has to submerge yourself in it to feel the same surge of power.





	Force of nature

Suho could feel the storm rolling in before he saw it. The familiar stir of restlessness in his body, running through his veins like electricity and keeping him from doing anything productive. Not that he had much to do living on Rotuma, a small island in Fiji and being a demigod he didn’t have human responsibilities. Mostly he’d walk around, make wind chimes out of seashells and once or twice a month visiting the main island.

 

However like before every storm he put on his white thai silk robe that had been gifted from another of the elev demigods, Baekhyun, and in return he’d made the controler of light a small chest in seashells. With the energy of coming water fizzling at his fingertips he stepped out of his small cottage, stepping directly onto the soft white sand of the beach, wriggling his toes in it before walking down to the surf.

 

The positive thing about living on a fairly remote island was that no one ever saw him or even knew he lived by the small beach he’d claimed as his own. No one was supposed to know of his existence. Suho grinned as he kneeled by the water, the calm waves soaking the ends of the robe and his simple linen shorts drawn together at his hips with a string. He didn’t necessarily need existing water to control or manipulate it, the demigod could easily make litres of fresh drinkable water appear in thin air. Hence why it was easy for him to settle down wherever.

 

However watching the ocean bend to his will filled him such surge of power he could go mad. Running his fingers through the water he watched as it searched its way to him, rising to crawl up his hand and with a smile Suho flicked his fingers and several small waves washed out. Second  great thing of being able to control water was his way of catching fish without much effort. He could feel the movement of others in the water and by simply digging his fingers into the sand and twisting his wrist the closest fish was lifted in a orb of water a few meters out before he guided it to shore. 

 

That had been done yesterday, though, so he still had food for today. Instead he carelessly flicked his wrist back and forth, creating bigger and bigger waves until he could hear the rumbling of thunder and the blue afternoon sky was invaded by dark clouds and flashes of light. Suho paid Chen a thought as his vision flashed. Maybe his old friend had decided to pay him a visit. But he knew how thunderstorms made by him looked like, and this wasn’t it.

 

Licking his lips the second he heard the rain falling over the palms and ocean from the other side of the island Suho walked out on his knees into the water before rolling over to face the darkening sky as the rain came closer. To be submerged in his element like this was a mix of power and serene within himself.

 

When the heavy drops came pattering on the parts of his body that were still exposed to air he let out a breath and rolled his wrists. It was like recharging after weeks of blazing sun raining down on him. Chanyeol and Baekhyun would have enjoyed it, but they were submerged in the modern life. 

 

After diving under the water then slowly standing up Suho made his way over to the beach again, the clothes heavy with water and sticking to his skin as he made his way up to his cottage. He shoved all pillows and blankets that were splayed out on his patio into a large chest decorated with shells and starfish before undressing and leaving the soaked garments outside.

 

Inside it was dark, it always was. It wasn’t like he had electricity there. Instead he pulled out a box of matches and a few candles that he lit after pulling on another robe, this one in dark blue silk and tied with a sash around his waist. 

 

For a while Suho just enjoyed the sound of the rain pattering loudly against the old windows and the drip of the water that managed to force it’s way through his ceiling. He lifted his hand and caught a drop in mid air, however he lost his focus when there was a knock on his door and the drop fell to the ground. 

 

His dark brown hair stuck to his forehead still as he whipped his head around to stare at it and for a second he panicked until realising whomever was on the other side he could easily overpower in case they meant harm. So with sure, quiet steps he padded to the door and unhinged the lock then pushing it open.

 

On the other side he was met the very familiar cocky grin and black hair with bleached tips. Suho had always found the dyejob tacky and badly done, but it had some appeal. Kris ran a hand through his slick drenched hair as he waited. 

 

“You look like a drenched cat.”

 

“Ah, as lovely as always Suho. Are you going to invite me in or not? Will you really let me fly to the main island in this condition?”

 

Suho clicked his tongue as he opened the door further and stepped aside for Kris to enter. The elder hummed as he ducked his head going through the door and looked around the room. “Nothing has changed since last I was here I see.”

 

“Why would it? And why would I do anything in a month either way Kris?” Suho muttered as he locked the door again and walked over to a large pot and nodded towards the fire pit. “Get the fire going and you can have some rice.”

 

“Of course.” Kris pulled the long sleeved shirt off his body and splayed it out on the ground for it to dry before walking over to kneel by the small fire pit and grabbed the matchbox to start a fire. Suho glanced to where he crouched down to look at the toned stomach and chest glistening from the rain water under the candlelight. 

 

Pulling his eyes away from the elder’s body he stare at the pot as it slowly but surely filled with water and he sat it down, reaching for the large bag of rice and cupping his hands together to scoop three handfull into the pot to wash the rice until the water was clear. 

 

“Why did you really come here Kris? I know you didn’t just happen to be flying over Rotuma and you were caught in a storm.” Out of all the demigods Kris was maybe the one that annoyed him the most. Sure, he loved his body and the deep voice whispering promises of dirty acts into his ear but the controler of flight was a mischievous creature. And apparently Suho was his favorite thing to toy with whenever he was bored.

 

“Come on, don’t be so cold Suho, I’m just here to visit you. I know you barely leave this place and doing wind chimes every day can’t be so fulfilling. How come you were the only one of us to chose to live in such a remote part of the world? It’s almost as if you’re trying to keep away from someone.”

 

Kris grinned at the angering expression of the younger who slammed the pot of rice over the firepit and put the lid on. “Firstly, Sehun likes those chimes. And secondly I don’t want to live in a packed city full of sketchy disgusting people. We’re above them and I rather not act as if i’m on their level. I like it here by the ocean. I don’t feel nearly as powerful when I’m far away from it. But you wouldn’t know, you and Sehun are always surrounded by your element.”

 

The candles flickered dangerously in the dark and Kris let his grin turn crazed as the water controler ranted on, going down on his knees to stare him in the eye from where Kris sat. “Unless, of course, you’re submerged in water. Would you like to try out how it feels to have your lungs filled with water again? If i recall you didn’t particularly like feeling so weak, not being able to do anything to stop me.”

 

Maybe it was the storm, the heavy rain, but Suho felt himself buzzing and he needed an outlet for the energy stored in him. And something with how the candles made Kris’ skin look golden and the thought of their last encounter made him crave the other demigod.

 

It had been another visit by Kris only to “have fun” that always turned into Suho on his hands and knees in his mess of pillows and blankets that he called his bed as the elder held his hips, intention to bruise. Suho was cold and reserved, he didn’t admit to any weakness so when he wordlessly laid down, snuggled up to Kris’ warm body to cuddle the elder had left in the middle of the night without a word. 

 

In his rage Suho had easily sought the other out and forced him from the sky and down under the surface of the water. Demigods can’t die so he didn’t worry when he kept Kris in the water for hours, calmly sitting cross legged on the surface of the water as the other struggled to break the surface. Eventually they just sat there, staring at each other until Suho got tired of this game and with a sigh let Kris break the surface and he walked his way back home over the ocean.

 

He thought Kris would leave him alone after that but apparently not. Because here they were on a mat in Suho’s cottage having a staring contest. There was something about the way that Kris licked his lips and tilted his head to the side that made him feel hot.

 

“You know very well that I’m just as powerful as you right now so you better not try anything dumb. If not even more powerful, you’re still ranked under Luhan, Tao and Kai.”

 

“So are you darling, you’re ranked under me even. In line with the other’s I’m fourth and you’re down at seven. Elemental demigods are less valued and you know this. You’re only ranked higher than the other elementals because life comes for water. You’re weak without it surrounding you. And being a less ranked person you sure think much of yourself, Tao might be the strongest out of all of us and he’s well established in Barcelona.”

 

“They’re weak. And they don’t understand how it’s like to not always be around their element.” Suho hissed and shoved the other to the side to open the lid and stir the rice around once to check before closing the lid again, sending a glare at the older. 

 

“You’re so hot when you’re power crazed Suho. But the only time you are stronger than me is if you manage to get me below the surface again.”

 

“You’re too full of yourself. Be nice I’m giving you rice and Kai won’t come until next month to take me back to the main island.”

 

“Oh baby are you afraid you’ll lose?” Kris purred, leaning closer until his naked toned chest pressed against Suho’s shoulder. “I do tend to win against you a lot don’t I?” His gaze lowered to where the silk robe was parting, falling over Suho’s left shoulder.

 

The younger grabbed Kris’ chin and snapped his head back up to meet his hungry eyes. “You tend to cheat a lot Kris don’t flatter yourself. You’re a trickster, not a winner.” Suho said condescending with a tilt of his brows and a small smile. He let go of his chin and stood up to get two bowls for the rice and chopsticks.

 

Sitting on his knees quietly he scooped it out evenly between the bowls and the spare rice was set to the side. “As someone whom thinks of himself as a king you sure don’t live like one.” Kris sighed as he took the chopsticks and his bowl, walking over to the lowered table, sitting down with crossed legs by the window. The penetrating sound of rain smattering loudly against the windows became white noise as Suho strode over to kneed down in front of him.

 

“I’m where I want to be. By myself, you’re not supposed to be here.” Suho lifted the bowl to his chest as he began to eat, Kris watched closely and fiddled with the chopsticks.

 

The controller of flight stared as Suho parted his rosy lips and closed them around the chunk of rice, one grain sticking to the corner of his lips and his small tongue probed out of his mouth to lick it away.

 

The air felt warmer and Suho could tell Kris was staring at him but he was just happy to have the other shut up as he enjoyed his dinner as he listened to the rain, the feeling of power still running through him like an electric current. 

 

For a few minutes they sat there, Suho eating calmly until Kris moved closer and he glanced up. The sure dangerous look in his eyes almost made Suho scramble back to gain some distance but he refused to show weakness and ended up with the older kneeling in front of him, a large hand covering his. Suho was forced to lower his hand holding his bowl and the chopsticks were tugged from his grasp. 

 

“Let me feed you.” It wasn’t a question and all Suho did was swallow what he had in his mouth before tilting his head back, staring into the caramel hues intently looking back at him. Without much to say or do he parted his lips and to his surprise Kris picked up a chunk with his fingers and placed it at the edge of his lips, then pushing it into his mouth.

 

His lips brushed against the rough long fingers as they withdrew and their eye contact was temporarily broken as Kris picked up more rice then lifting his hand to push another lump of rice past his lips. Suho could see how the other’s pupils dilated when his tongue flicked over his fingers when pushing a little too far into his mouth.

 

It wasn't his preferred way of eating and it was way too messy with grains falling to the floor and the sticky feeling around his mouth. Kris didn’t seem to bulge though as he continued to feed Suho his own bowl of rice, the latters bowl forgotten next to them.

 

The candles created warm sensual shadows dancing across Kris’ face and the golden light made his eyes light up so beautifully it was hard to look away. Warmth radiated from the elder and his right knee had nudged his legs apart slightly. His pants were still cold and wet but it didn’t affect Kris at all as he rested the bowl on Suho’s thigh.

 

Suho hated that he had to lean his head back to look Kris in the eye and he could see it humoured him that the younger was smaller than him. But there was something with the fire in them that had Suho fidgeting and letting Kris push rice into his mouth, his thumb resting on his bottom lip a beat too long before reaching down for more.

 

Maybe it was the surge of power, the rain seemingly becoming heavier outside that made Suho reach out to grab the damp black hair with frosted tips and crash their lips together the second Kris was about to hand feed him another chunk. The rice dropped out of his hand and the bowl balanced on Suho’s thigh scrambled to the floor, rattled and spilling rice on the floor before stopping.

Kris grabbed his shoulders and held him in place as Suho tugged at his hair, furiously pressing their lips together. He shuddered as he heard the thunder rumble loudly and biting down on Kris’ bottom lip and tugged at it, leaning back to look Kris in the eye then letting go. There was a small pause where they breathed heavily against one another's lips.

 

A second later Suho was shoving his tongue into Kris mouth and crawling up in his lap, ignoring the sticky rice pressing against his bare thigh. However the elder wouldn’t have it and with one hand gripped Suho’s jaw, holding it still as he pushed his tongue past the red kissed lips with a grunt.

 

Suho pushed at the broad shoulders in front of him until Kris crashed onto the floor. His hips pressed down and the hardness under the wet pants was obvious. Kris moved his hands down to grip his hips tightly, keeping them still as he began to grind against Suho’s thigh.

 

The sash holding his robe closed had slipped open and his body was on display as he leaned back from the furious kisses to sit on Kris’ hardening dick, moaning at the feeling of his clothed cock rubbing against his ass and balls.

 

His chest glistened like rose gold under the candles and sweat beaded at his forehead. Suho looked down for a second to pull the pants down and Kris shot up, cupping the back of his head as he pulled him in for another feverish kiss. He right out  _ growled _ as he sunk his teeth into Suho’s bottom lip enough to draw blood. The latter hissed in pain while the others calloused hand wrapped around his wrist and guided it down into his pants to touch him.

 

While Kris rolled his tongue around the younger's, re-mapping the familiar crannies of the wet mouth. Suho wrapped his hand around the other’s cock and gave it a squeeze and a few strokes, rolling his thumb over the slit. 

 

“Get the oils.” Kris grunted, pulling away to kiss his neck and lick over the pulse point. 

 

“Don’t tell me what to do.” Suho hissed and let go of his cock to shove Kris away from leaving a hickey. 

 

“I will take you, you decide if you want it to be pleasant or not.” With a annoyed grunt Suho stood up, brushing rice of his legs as he walked to dig through a wooden box in the corner before pulling out a rose scented oil and walked back.

 

“You’re doing the work.” 

 

“Would be my pleasure. Come sit in my lap darling.” 

 

Suho glared at him, debating to kick him in the chest so he fell over but he was himself achingly hard. So shiving the oil into Kris’ hands he sat down and watched him pour a generous amount over his fingers. 

 

While leaning in to press a kiss to his lips Kris reached behind the other and slowly pressed one into his entrance. Suho let out a whine and gripped onto the other’s shoulders, nails digging into the tan flesh. “Do you pleasure yourself when you’re alone?” Kris whispered into his ear, nipping at his lobe.

 

“Do you lay here alone, fingering yourself into completion darling?” Suho moaned as the second finger slipped in and he immediately searched for his prostate and when Kris found it he began to stimulate it by rubbing his fingers against it.

 

“Fuck.” He breathed, shuddering under the neck kisses and the way Kris was scissoring him open. “You’d...like to know wouldn’t you huh?” Suho let out a groan and pressed back onto his fingers when they left his prostate, grinding his hips in search of that sweet pleasure again.

 

“I’d love to see you pleasure yourself, don’t you go crazy though? Sitting here in the midst of wanting pleasure and no one to give you what you want.”

 

“I’m not some bitch in heat Kris, and I’m not lost in lust like you. Who knows how many you’ve been with... The fact that you’ve been with humans disgust me.”

 

“Well it’s hard to keep it to demigods since are twelve and most of us has paired off with each other or not interested into men. You’re the only one who I can truly be with. No human would ever measure with how far I can go with  _ you _ .”

 

Kris bit down on his neck and then pressed a few kissed against the reddening skin. A third finger pressed in and Suho barely noticed. “I’m close..” He sobbed and tugged at Kris’ hair to pull him up into a kiss, their lips slotting together while his climax sneaked up on him.

 

“I won’t allow you to come yet. I’ll be inside you when you come.” Suho whimpered when Kris pulled his fingers out and with a glare he pushed kris back down on the floor. He straddled the other’s hips and pushed the pants further down until the elder kicked them off.

 

Kris wrapped a hand around his cock to slick himself up. “Lay down.” The elder said and Suho just grinned as he pushed Kris’ shoulders down, trapped on the ground as the smaller hovered over him and slid his ass over his cock. 

 

“Oh no  _ darling _ . I’ll be riding you.” Suho leaned down and nipped at his bottom lip teasingly before sitting back up and reached behind him to grab Kris’ dick and guided it to is hole and sunk down with a moan.

 

“I’m not letting you have your way.” He whispered and rocked his hips back and forth to get used to the size as he sunk down to the base. Suho bit into his lip, fresh blood gushing out from small wound on his lip and he tasted the iron. 

 

It felt good, so good. Suho tilted his head back and let the robe slip down his shoulders as he began to lift his body then dropping back down, moaning loudly as he repeated the act and leaned forward to splay his hands over Kris’ toned chest, licking his lips.

 

His fingers felt the solid muscle underneath the pads of hins fingers while rolling his hips back. The power from the rain and the pleasure made Suho feel dazed, the large amount of water making him overly sensitive.

 

Kris grunted and gripped his hips, helping him move up and down, bucking his hips up to meet the stuttery thrusts. Suho let out a whimper as Kris brushed the blunt tip of his cock against his prostate. “So close..” He hissed and bounced on top of the other until his hips were stilled in mid air and Kris thrusted up.

 

“Shit.” He moaned and tried to move his hips but was unable to in the tight grip Kris held of his hips, instead setting his feet down on the ground and began pounding up into him. 

 

“You want to come huh?” Kris grunted and pulled the other down, their sweaty chests pressing together as he wrapped his arms around his upper back and waist, leaning in to assault Suho’s neck with kisses. The younger gasped and shuddered when his heavy cock was squeezed between their bodies and with a sob his hands grasped at anything he could. 

 

Suho was going crazy with each part of him being stimulated and it didn’t take long with Kris’ rough direct thrusts and the sharp teeth biting at the column of his neck until he saw stars. The water in stray glasses in his cottage trembled as the shock of his orgasm washed over him. “Kris!”

 

With a shiver through his spine Suho spilled out between their lower stomachs with a chorus of moans and Kris’ name much like a prayer. His hips stuttered and his muscles tightened around Kris who groaned into his neck, releasing the patch of darkening skin. Suho was lost in his pleasured high as the elder pushed them to sit up then pulled out.

 

“Get up.” He slapped Suho’s thigh a few times until the latter moved from the sitting position, legs shaking and hair askew as Kris stood, towering over the younger as he pushed him towards the wall. When Suho’s back met the cool glass of his window Kris spun him around and placed both hands on his ass, massaging the mounds of flesh, pressing them together and slid his cock against them.

 

“You may think you’re powerful but you’re not. Not more than me.” Kris mused as he re entered with a sigh, with a large palm pressing Suho’s upper body against the cold window, his softening dick pressing against the glass, twitching in interest. He whined by the over sensitivity. 

 

“But I guess it doesn’t matter if you’re pretty like this. You look so beautiful in nothing, flushed and dirty. You’re supposed to be like this.” Suho moaned, bracing himself against the window as Kris set a slow yet unyielding phase, rocking his entire body thrust after thrust. He barely found his breath and legs threatening to give out. 

 

Kris’ strong hands on his hips and warm heavy breath against his neck had him moaning for more and harder, the dirty words spurring him on. “I’d never do it for a filthy human..” Suho whined between thrusts, keening when Kris sped up. “I-I can’t...my legs, Kris.”

 

He gasped as he pressed his cheek against the glass, fog ghosting over the window. On the other side water was gathering by the window and eventually Kris had to pull away to turn him back around and pick him up. “Wrap your legs around me and don’t let go.” Kris grunted, letting the younger sink down on his cock once his ankles hooked behind his back.

 

“Have you showed this to anyone before or am I the only one to pleasure you? How many dicks have you had Suho?” Kris gazed into his eyes and with the same quick hard phase drove into him, the younger’s back pressed against the cool window. 

 

Suho looked unsure at first, hesitating before answering. “Three. Excluding you.” Kris laughed and slammed up into him, managing to his his sweet spot, Suho choked on air at the sudden move and his nails dug into Kris’ shoulders. “Ah! Kris!”

 

“Whom?” Kris leaned in to kiss and suck on his right earlobe while feeling his own orgasm crawling closer. “Were they even a fracture better than me?”

 

“Xiumin, Luhan and Baekhyun...I think you know the answer to that question.” Suho regretted not coming up with some lie but he was too out worn and body still over stimulated so it was hard to wrap your mind around anything right now. Kris grinned cockily down at the younger slowly walking them over to one of his high tables and dropped Suho down. 

 

Things fell from the table as it shook with every powerful thrust and Suho was sure his mind went blank when the elder pounded into him like there was no tomorrow. “And I almost hoped this sight was only reserved for me. You’re breaking my heart Suho.”

 

“You don’t have one.” He gritted back, knuckles turning white from gripping the edge of the table too hard and his thighs trembled in Kris’ strong hands. “You would fucking...stay if you had one.”

 

“Don’t ruin this now darling I’m so close and I want to enjoy seeing your expression when I come inside you.” Suho cursed the other but the threats sounded weak when his voice was breathy and trembled.

 

Grabbing one of Suho’s legs he hooked it over his shoulder and began angling his thrusts as he got closer. Now reaching deeper into the younger Kris let out a deep moan, erretically searching for release. “Fuck.” He grunted, grip bruising the skin oh Suho’s hips as he blindly searched for release.

 

Suho bit his lip and clenched around the other, coaxing a string of curses from his lips and his rhythm faltered only to become quick shallow thrusts until Kris moaned loudly, a final sharp thrust burying himself inside Suho as he came.

 

The younger gasped, letting out a whine as he felt the warm liquid spill out in small spurts and Kris gave a few more thrusts for good measure. “You feel so good, I wish we could do this more often.” He mused, pulling out to watch his release slowly drip out.

 

“I don’t, you raise my stress level.” Suho hissed and pushed himself up to his elbows, looking at the softening cock between Kris’ thighs then his eyes flickered up to meet tired caramel hues. “You came here for shelter and rest yeah? Share my bed then.”

 

They both knew Suho just wanted to be held, to be close to someone. Even though he distanced himself from any life and acted as if he hated Kris, he loved cuddling, especially after sex. He shifted then winced. “Fuck what did you do...carry me.” Suho grunted and Kris came to pick him up, carrying him bridal style to the mess of pillows and laying him down before getting the silk robe that was forgotten on the floor and handed it to him.

 

When laying down next to the younger Kris pulled a few blankets up to cover them while Suho slipped into the robes and shifted closer until his nose was pressed against his ribcage. His breath tickled his skin and his small hands curled up between them. After a minute he muttered, “If you don’t stay for breakfast I’ll make sure you never get above the surface.”

 

Kris chuckled and rolled over, their chests pressed together as he wrapped an arm around his waist. “So much for not wanting any visitors.”

 

“I’m trying to sleep, keep quiet.” Kris didn’t mention the fact that demigods didn’t necessarily need sleep and instead rested his chin against the top of the younger’s head.

**Author's Note:**

> I had the idea of the rice scene and demigods and so this was created and while it was done in two days and I haven't proof read I don't have time I have two chaptered fics to work on. I might write something more on this later on who knows, I like the concept.


End file.
